Chapter 191
is the one hundred and ninety first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Endeavor recognizes Dabi through his blurred vision, shouting that Dabi was the one to kill Snatch, even though Dabi does not remember who that hero is. After formally introducing himself, Dabi puts up a large flame wall around the two heroes; the blue flames from his Quirk are noted by a news helicopter. Shota Aizawa and Class 1-A recognize Dabi from the Forest Training Camp incident. Hawks tells Endeavor to rest and that he will take care of Dabi for the both of them. Dabi approaches the two heroes, asking for some slack, since the two Heroes just defeated a Nomu, who is more powerful than he is. Nevertheless, he charges the two heroes with his flames lit. Mirko suddenly arrives on the scene, thumping the ground and causing a powerful explosion, stopping Dabi in his tracks. Dabi recognizes Mirko, and calls upon "Ujiko" for help. As he does this, a warp appears out of his mouth, identical to the ones used by All For One during the Hideout Raid. As Dabi disappears into the ooze, he taunts Endeavor, referring to him by his full name, Enji Todoroki. Mirko attempts one last attack, but ends up kicking only the warp liquid. All Might, Shoto, Fuyumi, and Natsuo Todoroki, who were watching the fight and subsequent events, look at their screens in disbelief. Endeavor blacks out as an announcer shouts the Hero duo's victory. Sometime after the attack took place, Hawks meets with Dabi in an alley. The irritated Hawks holds a sword-like feather up to Dabi's neck, claiming that he did not stick to the plan the two had agreed on, which was to have a Nomu fight against a Hero in a factory near the coast. Hawks is displeased that Dabi not only staged the attack in the middle of a city, but also sent an extraordinarily powerful Nomu. Dabi retorts by saying he simply changed his mind, and reminds Hawks that he brought the No. 1 Hero to fight the Nomu, so it did not end up being a good test of the powerful Nomu's abilities. Dabi inquires about the zero fatality count during the battle, as it does not inspire confidence in Hawks' villainy. Hawks says he must keep up his image as a Hero in order to better relay information to the League. The two part ways, with Dabi saying he will not introduce Hawks to his leader but will contact him again. As Hawks walks away from his meeting with Dabi, he recalls how he was asked by the Hero Public Safety Commission to act as a double agent for the Heroes. The Public Safety Commission had to focus on saving people during the hideout raid, meaning they were not able to gather much information on the villain's abilities. Due to Hawks' primary focus on getting the job done and not on fame or prestige, he was regarded as the best pick for the double agent role. Hawks arrives at the hospital to visit a bandaged Endeavor, and internally apologizes to him. Dabi, overlooking the city from a pier, finally remembers who Snatch was. He remembers Snatch asking if he ever thinks about the families of his victims, and remarks that thinking about what Snatch asked him drove him crazy, wiping away a tear of blood from under his left eye's staple. Quick References Chapter Notes *Dabi knows Endeavor's true name. *Hawks meets with Dabi and it is revealed they set the attack up. **It is also revealed Hawks is acting undercover in order to gain the trust of the League of Villains. *It is revealed that The League of Villains still have someone with a warp quirk in their ranks despite both Kurogiri and All For One being incarcerated. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 191 pl:Rozdział 191